


Nepeta and Tavros Ride a Dragon (Who May or May Not be Terezi) Through the Medium

by Anachronistic_Cat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Do not copy without express permission of the author, Dragon!terezi, Fanart, Gen, HSBB2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat
Summary: art piece for ihasa for the new beginnings big bang. Nepeta and Tavros are riding a dragon with quite a few aesthetic similarities to Terezi through The Medium. Derse and Prospit can be seen in the background.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihasafandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on any site other than Ao3 it has been stolen and uploaded without permission

seems like the beginning of a wonderful hobby


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell. yes. hell. Fucking. YES.

hell. yes. HELL. FUCKING. YES

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very fun trade! i was super inspired, and had a lot of fun making this!


End file.
